Gregor and life in the underland
by Thomas the underlander
Summary: takes place in Coc Gluxa rated:T cause I don't Know how to rate things My first fanfic read and review SPOILER ALERT: Ares survives
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN:** **This is my first fanfic so I would like people to review flames accepted. I would like people to tell me what I'm doing wrong or if I violate any rules or anything takes place in code of claw right before Ares death this story is Gluxa rated T cause I don't know how to rate things so enjoy :-)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Last I checked I didn't own TUC only bad plot ideas and a slow laptop**

Chapter 1: Ares got out

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out "said Gregor. "Hang on" said Ares, and suddenly they were spinning over and over, and Gregor found himself directly under the Bane's foreleg. He plunged his sword into the soft flesh. The Bane gave a strangled cry and jerked backward, freeing Gregor's blade. "Get out!" Gregor cried. "Get out, Ares!" He had a terrible sense of dread. Something was about their about their position, their proximity to the Bane. Even before Ares opened his wings, Gregor knew there was no way they could clear the claws he thrust his sword in the Banes direction but it was too late. "Ares!" Gregor cried "No!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the rat caught Ares wing, spun him around so they were face to face, and pulled him forward Gregor dropped his weapons and shoved his leg down the banes throat. The Bane gagged on Gregor's leg before starting to bite down. But before he could forcibly close his jaws he passed out from blood loss his grip on Ares loosened and Ares pulled free. Gregor gasped at the pain of the banes teeth scraping down his leg Ares flew up so that they were circling above the Bane. "Is he dead" asked Ares "No he's still breathing he must of passed out from blood loss" Gregor rasped out in pain. "Let me kill him now he probably will die if we leave him but just to make sure I want to kill him" Gregor grabbed his sword and Ares dove for the Bane Gregor drove his sword in between two of the Banes ribs and stabbed the banes heart. Ares pulled up and flew back to the plain of Tartarus were the battle was still raging on Ares squeaked out in bat that the bane had been killed by himself and Gregor. That's when the first few rats surrendered happy cries from the humans and their ally's stated to echo around the cavern. "I thought you were going to die" said Ares softly "As I imagine Ripred would say I started to crack at about four hundred rats to one well with you by my side I think that could we take about four hundred as well don't you think one bigger than average rat isn't going to kill us. Ares began to laugh at that "huh huh huh" suddenly Gregor felt a wave of nausea hit him and he fell unconcius.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN:** **Chapter to already mostly cause I had plot ideas and didn't want to waste with further ado chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** **Nope still don't own the Underland chronicles**

Gregor heard a voice it sounded far off in the distance but it was getting closer he could now make out words "He should have awakened by now Luxa there is nothing to do but wait." Said a voice that Gregor recognised as Howards. Gregor opened his eyes to see Luxa looking down at him. Gregor did not know what to say so he said this "What's for breakfast?" Gregor moved to sit up but felt a painful twinge in his right leg "Ouch"mumbled Gregor "What happened to my leg?" Gregor asked "I was just about to ask that question myself" asked Howard. "Yes what have you done to get yourself this injury" Luxa said in mock disinterest. "It'll be easier if I tell you they entire battle with Bane please don't interrupt" So Gregor explained what had happened in the battle. "So in order to save Ares you shoved your leg down the Banes throat why didn't you use your sword instead of your leg?" Luxa asked "Didn't cross my mind" replied Gregor Luxa burst out laughing at that. "So what did you do to my leg" asked Gregor "Well it has had a lot of stitches to say the least I must be going now because there are more patients to tend to as soon as Howard left the room Gregor tried to stand up but he winced in pain but started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going Gregor?" "To see Ares" Gregor replied "He is not in the hospital he went to get exercise a few minutes before you woke up he will be back soon so get back in bed" Luxa said sternly standing in front of the door with her arms crossed across her chest. "Fine you win" said Gregor. Sighing he got back in bed. "So how long have I been unconscious?"asked Gregor "3 weeks" replied Luxa "Your family had a big argument whether they would bring you back to the overland or not it was Howard that convinced them to leave you here" Luxa sighed it upset her when family argued it was so precious and yet people were never as gentle with it as they should be. Just then Ares fluttered into the room. "Luxa has he awakened yet" asked Ares "Ask him yourself" Luxa said with her half smile on her lips. Ares moved his head to look at the Gregor "Finally you have awoken" Then Ares turned his head to look at Luxa "They require you in the war room Luxa" Luxa let out a sigh "They do seem to require me there quite often don't they" Gregor chuckled at this "Well you are the queen after all" "I will look after Gregor, Luxa" Ares purred "I'll return as soon as I can" replied Luxa before bending down and kissing Gregor on the cheek. Gregor started blushing at that mostly because Ares was present. "So you and the Queen are a thing?" Ares questioned "Yeah" replied Gregor staring at ceiling blushing. "Well I suspected that a long time ago that you two liked each other Aurora knows this to." Ares's face look like he was smiling but Gregor couldn't really tell because with bats in general it was hard to tell what they were thinking but Ares was harder because of his black fur.

Suddenly Howard burst into the room with a furious look on his face.

 **AN 2.0 :** **Why do you think Howard is furious? Answer in reviews thanks for reading new chapter out soon.**


	3. An

I apologise for anyone who read this story and wanted me to update as I just read over and thought it's not as bad as I thought if I get back into the underhand chronicles I promise I'll start writing again as I'm on summer holiday at the minute


End file.
